Rehearsed (album)
Rehearsed is the 21st studio album by American recording artist, Aluma Irika. The album is expected to be released on January 5, 2015. Irika told tabloids that the album could have anywhere from 9-15 songs. She later confirmed that the album would most likely include 10 tracks, much like her 19th studio album, ''3 Eyes''. But on December 3, 2014, Irika confirmed that the album would include 17 tracks in its standard edition. The album is to be released under Irika's personal record label, Irika Enterprises, after being dropped from Onivia Entertainment in November 2014. Irika told reporters on November 30, 2014, that "because of Onivia dropping me, I plan to release an album that will be bigger and more successful album than any other artist under their control...". She also added: "Onivia made it very clear that I was no longer under their label, and the way they handled this situation was despicable. Onivia is an awful company; they have completely changed from the DT that I knew in the 2000's...". This is the second time that Aluma Irika has been dropped from Onivia's record label; the second time being in May 2005. The album debuted at #2 on the DT 202, making it her 7th #2 album overall. Though the album fell way short of commercial expectations, the album received mostly mixed to positive reviews. The album was also extremely controversial as it is Irika's first album to receive a Parental Advisory label, and many of the songs are said to be about a past collaborator, LeAnn Giambi. Influences Irika described the album when on DT Radio on December 4, 2014 as: "heavily influenced by the works of Madonna, Cyndi Lauper, Beyonce, and a bit of Eminem. It's crazy!". Irika also stated that the album is similar to her previous work, Dance Mode is Activated, although Rehearsed serves as an updated and more completed version. Critical reception At @Zach, they assigned her 59/100 on her album, stating mixed to positive reviews. Zach from @Zach said: "An album filled with EDM, awkward dance rhythms, and diss-tracks, instead of filling our heads from good music, Irika fills it with comedic pleasure and messages that say: "I am trying too hard!"" Users at @Zach gave the album 60/100, with many of them agreeing with Zach's review. Irika responded to Zach's review as such: "I cannot tell if Zach is giving my album a good review, or dissing it. I would definitely not define my songs as "awkward" or "comedic", just rage-filled is more like it!" Erin Taepku gave the album a mixed review, but thought that the track, "Mona Lisa", was very enjoyable. She did, however, think that the song "Oi to Obama" wasn't necessary. Christine Manka, of Rockin' Music, said the following: "Irika was definitely on a roll with the predecessor, but this album proves yet again why everyone forgets her. This is her least memorable album by far; she could have easily gone without this album. Highlights: "Mona Lisa" and "Glossy", Nadirs: "Oi to Obama", "He. Is. Jacked.", and "Dun Dun Dun"." She ultimately gave the album 3/5 stars, adding: "Irika's 21st album tried to hit, but it ultimately missed. Maybe part two (referring to her next studio album Kill the Bitch!) will amount to something, but nowadays, Irika had her time, and she completely abused it." Singles "Metallic Skin" was released as the lead single from Rehearsed on December 1, 2014. It received success in the US, where is it peaked at #16 on the DT Charts. "BIG Party" was released as the second single on January 12, 2015. It features rapper, Fat Denz. "Mona Lisa" is to be released as the third single in the UK on January 19, 2015. Elsewhere, "Lollipops" will be released as the third single on January 26, 2015. Other songs A song titled "Glossy" which features Nelly Mankinf was leaked in its entirety on December 3, 2014, before Irika uploaded the studio version of the song onto SoundCloud the following day. "Glossy" was eventually released as a promotional single on December 15, 2014. Irika stated via Twitter, that the following songs were to be included on the album as well: "World", "One Big Happy Family", "Rehearsed", & "He. Is. Jacked.". The songs: "Oi to Obama", "Lollipops", & "Mona Lisa" are expected to be on the album as well. Irika stated that the release of "Oi to Obama" may be controversial. A demo version of a song titled, "Diamond Ring" was leaked on December 22, 2014, before Irika confirmed that it would be the final track on the album. The songs: "Mona Lisa", "Parental Vision", "Smiled", "Dun Dun Dun", & "Diamond Ring" were originally meant to be tracks on the deluxe edition of her album, but a last minute decision to put them on all editions was made. Track Listing Standard Edition Tracks